


gold

by nvvermore



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore
Summary: Qrow and Clover help the kids get ready on their night off.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	gold

“Uncle Qrow! What do you think of this!” Ruby exclaims. She skips out of team RWBY’s dorm and into the common area that they share with team JNRO. She’s been putting on a small fashion show for Qrow, unable to decide on what to wear on her night out in Atlas. All the teams working on the Amity project get one day or night off each week, as long as everything is business as usual.

After a pretty tame week of transports and other hunter missions around Mantle, the kids were energized and ready to enjoy their night. From what Qrow had gathered, Ruby was taking Penny to see an animated movie. She was particularly excited because Penny had not been given a night off before, at least one that wasn't her being powered down temporarily. Qrow may have cashed in a favor from James for the General to approve a night off for the android girl.

“I think it’s great Kiddo.” They had been at this for a while now, Ruby skipping around in a few different outfits. Honestly, Qrow thought she looked adorable in anything she wore, but had no qualms about indulging her.

The young huntress pouted at him, hand on her hips. “Uncle Qrow, you’ve said that about  _ all  _ of them! Would you wear this?” Ruby was wearing an outfit quite similar to Qrow’s typical huntsmen garb, dark pants and top paired with her normal cape.

“Yea, I'd wear it. And if you weren't such a pipsqueak I'd ask to borrow it.” Qrow teased.

“Then it’s perfect!” Ruby yelled, running to Qrow and tackling him in a hug.

“You’re insane!” Qrow laughed at Ruby’s antics. It was still hard to come to terms with Ruby’s idolization of him, even after all these years. She was constantly trying to emulate her uncle, from fashion style to fighting style. She even kept up with dying her naturally light hair dark to mimic him, and her mother. It used to drive Tai crazy. It warmed Qrow’s heart just thinking about it.

With one last hug around Qrow’s neck, Ruby backed away, thanking him. “I’m off! Bye Uncle Qrow, by everyone! Love you guys!” And with that, Ruby was out the door in a flutter of rose petals, too excited to walk all the way to meet Penny. 

Ruby's departure drew Yang out of the bathroom. She approached Qrow, hair brush in hand. 

“Hey Uncle Qrow, would you help me do my hair? I want to look nice and sometimes it's hard to keep track of it all with my arm and…” Yang rambled, incredibly nervous to ask anyone for help, even with something so simple. Since the teams had arrived in Atlas and Qrow vowed to remain sober, he and Yang's previously strained relationship had been improving significantly. They both had been making the effort to reach out to the other one. With every week Qrow remained sober, Yang trusted him more. Qrow trusted himself, too.

“Of course, Firecracker.” Qrow took a seat on the couch and gestured for her to sit in front of him on the floor. He could tell Yang was nervous, not just for reaching out but because she was taking Blake to dinner. Ren and Nora were going with them, on a double date. It was such a  _ normal _ thing that it scared her. But Qrow was more than happy to quell her fears about things like dates and girlfriends. It was much better than what he's had to talk her through before.

Yang handed him the hair brush and he began to gently run it through her long golden locks, fixing any tangles in the ends first. His oldest niece had always been protective of her hair, and it was quite the show of trust to be so open with her uncle like this. It reminded him of her mother. Both of her mothers actually. He used to do this same exact thing with Raven from childhood to their time at Beacon. He would spend hours sitting with his sister, brushing out and braiding her hair into intricate styles. It’s how he knew how to help Summer with her hair, and Yang with hers now.

They sit in silence, both thinking about Raven, and how  _ she  _ should be here for Qrow to do her hair, and how she should be here to do Yang’s. Qrow and Yang’s relationship was especially important, they were two people mourning the loss of the same person, even after all this time. 

His hands move on instinct until Yang's hair is in several french braids running up the sides of her head, collecting all together into a big fluffy ponytail. “Alright Firecracker, what do you think?” Qrow asks, handing her a hand mirror from the side table and sitting back on the couch. She looks at her hair from all the angles she can, before turning and giving Qrow a big, sunny smile. He almost wanted to cry.

“I love it!” She pauses, hesitant to continue. “Do you think Blake will like it?” She whispers to him.

“I think she’ll love it.” Yang perks back up, and Qrow can’t even begin to express how happy he is to see his precious niece so in love. Qrow places a hand on her shoulder, smiling. The words  _ she loves you _ are left unsaid, but Yang knows. 

“CLOOOOOOVERRRR!” Their moment is quickly interrupted by Nora's very loud and high pitched squeal. They turn to the doorway of the common area, to see Clover standing there, looking like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Nora has a devilish smirk, presumably ready to tease the Ace-ops leader into oblivion. 

“You like what you see?” She taunts, glancing back and forth between Clover and Qrow, implying Clover had been watching him. Qrow is about to scold Nora for reading into things, when he looks at Clover and Clover is  _ blushing _ , a hand behind his head rubbing the back of his neck. Qrow had never seen the man look so embarrassed.

“Sorry, I came by to find Qrow and I didn’t want to interrupt your moment. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Clover apologizes, stepping fully into the room. So Clover  _ was _ watching Qrow. Now it's Qrow’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sure Qrow doesn't mind you intruding one bit!” Nora interjects. Ren, who came out of JNRO’s dorm moments after Nora's original outburst, places a hand on her shoulder.

“Nora!” Ren looks offended, and takes Nora's hand, leading her towards the door. He glances apologetically at both Clover and Qrow. “Yang, we're going to meet you and Blake there.” He states. Yang gives them a nod, and they make their exit. But not before Nora manages to throw a wink to Clover. Even though Clover is the champion of embarrassing him, Qrow does feel a little bad to see the man so out of his element. He’s never had to deal with Qrow’s kids outside of a professional capacity before.

“Sorry, she’s a little chaotic.” Qrow apologizes. Yang stands up, and Blake and Jaune come out of their respective dorms. 

“What has Nora done?” Jaune groans. “Oh! Hello Captain Clover.”

Yang struts across the room, throwing an arm around Jaune’s shoulders. “Clover! This is perfect timing! Jaune here  _ never  _ shuts up about your hair, and it just so happens he has a  _ date  _ tonight with your subordinate, so maybe you could help him out?” She grins at Jaune, who looks like he’d prefer to sink into the ground.

“Jaune has a  _ date _ ? You didn’t tell us!” Blake teases. Qrow thinks it's nice to see her coming out of her shell.

“You didn’t tell me either, Sunshine! I’m hurt!” Qrow lies, and clutches his chest, feigning chest pain for an extra flair. Qrow did know, at least a little. Jaune had come to him a couple weeks ago, asking about moving on after losing someone he loved.

_ “I have a little crush on someone. On top of it being another guy, which is new for me, I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Pyrrha. It makes me feel guilty. Like I’m betraying her.” Jaune’s tone was somber, it was hard for him to tell anyone about this. He didn’t want to go to his friends, he needed an adult who had been through this before. _

_ “I don’t know much about Pyrrah, besides that she gave her life for everyone else at Beacon. It doesn’t tarnish the memory of her for you to move on and love another. If anything, I think it would be a disservice to her memory for you to feel guilty for the rest of your life.” _

“Sorry! I just. Didn’t want to advertise it. You know how Nora is.” Jaune explains.

“Oh, I sure know now.” Clover adds with a laugh. “But Marrow is really excited. He tried to play to cool, but his tail gave him away.” Clover is fond of Marrow, the young faunus practically being his pseudo-son. Jaune smiles, a small, dreamy smile. The soft  _ aww  _ he says is not lost on anyone's ears. He definitely has a crush. “C'mon, let me help you with your hair.” Jaune nods, and he and Clover disappear into the bathroom off of the common area.

“It seems he gets along with the family, huh Uncle Qrow? Those are good qualities in a boyfriend!” Yang taunts.

“Yang!” Blake says, disapprovingly. Qrow turns red. Yang steps over to wrap her arms around Blake, with a shit eating grin. “Don't you think Nora did enough? C'mon, let's go meet up with them before she eats the whole restaurant.”

“Fine! Have a good night with Clover,  _ don’t forget protection!”  _ Yang whispers the last bit.

“YANG!” Blake scolds. “Uncle Qrow, I’m so sorry. Have a good night. Don’t wait up for us!” Blake shoos a cackling Yang out of the room. Qrow shakes his head amusedly at all these crazy kids of his.

“Uncle Qrow! What do you think?” Jaune shouts. Qrow turns, and Jaune is standing, head held high and hands on his hips, with his hair perfectly styled, similar to how Clover does his.

“Looks great Sunshine. Go get your man!” Qrow smiles, trying not to dwell too much on how all the kids just call him Uncle now. Jaune nods, and rushes out the door, yelling his thanks to Clover.

“Well, they sure are a fun bunch.” Clover comments, coming over to sit on the other end of the couch from Qrow. “The Ops don’t really interact in the same way. Except Marrow, but he tries not to show it too often. He doesn’t want to be rejected by the others. I think Jaune will be good for him.” He smiles, hopeful for Marrow to make some more open and accepting friends. Being such a prodigy can be alienating. Clover would know.

“They really are something, that's for sure. I'm excited for them to get out.” Qrow turns to face Clover.

“Is that all of them?” Clover asks.

“Yep, Ruby was off a little before you got here, and Weiss took Oscar shopping with her brother. She’s trying to help them make friends.” 

“Well, then what are your plans for the night?”

“You.” It took a second for Qrow to realize the implications of what he just said. “I mean, hanging out. With you.” Why did being around Clover cause all of Qrow’s remaining brain cells to play hide and seek.

Clover laughs, and scoots just a little closer to Qrow. “We can order take out and watch a movie? I feel like the last thing I want to do is go out. I’m tired.” 

“It’s a date, Lucky Charm.”

Sometime after midnight the kids arrive back at the dorms. They were elated at the sight of the Qrow and Clover. The Ace-op was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, fast asleep. And Qrow, with his head in Clover's lap, his arms wrapped around the other man's waist. Both smiling softly in their sleep. For now, the kids would leave the pair alone, but would be sure to tease Qrow about it in the morning.


End file.
